STARS: The lost mission
by Kuchta
Summary: The unsung heros of the battle agisnt Umbrella.......Please R
1. Default Chapter

S.T.A.R.S. the lost mission

By Alexander Kuchta

Prologue

July 9, 1999 To: Captain Michael E. Camanda, of the Pheonix, Arizona

S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team Regarding Prior incendents in Racoon City.

Urgent:Four Captains we have just received word from Palemeri that we have

heard in the coast off of Mexico City there is an island about 20 miles out.

There is another Umbrella Research Facility there. We have reason to believe

it is out of control and needs to be shut down "permanently." We are sending

in the New Mexico City S.T.A.R.S., Houston City S.T.A.R.S. and the

Remainder of the Racoon and Maine Exeter Branches of S.T.A.R.S. On July

14 you shall be expected in 12 hours after arrival of this Transcript. Further

briefing will be done when all teams are assembled in Mexico City. Prepare.

Come Well Armed.

Captain Sarostro Mandale San Francisco City S.T.A.R.S. Alpha, Region

Commander

Captain Michael concluded reading the letter to his team. "Sir will bravo team

be backing us up?" asked Lt. Mikhan Stanislovki, the team's sniper and pilot.

"Im afraid not it will just be Alpha teams from four different states." His

team was one of the finest of all the S.T.A.R.S. teams in the world.

Consisting of eight other team members.

**Alpha Team Info**

**Lt. Mikhan**: His second in command: A Russian man from Moscow, well respected by his teammates and CO. Quiet and thoughtful excellent shot and good cover shooter. Age 26, 6' 2, 143 lbs. Team Sniper and Pilot.

**Harris Connol**: A young man from the Chicago City S.T.A.R.S. Transferred two years ago when wife died in an unsolved murder. In his early 30's with an ostentatious Attitude. 5' 9, 152 lbs. Team Field Medic and Communications Expert.

**Elisabeth** **Lopez**: The team's weapons specialist and best shot. Cocky but can back anything she says, enjoys a good fight. Joined S.T.A.R.S. 3 years ago. Age 24, 5' 7, 112 lbs. Team Weapon Specialist and Mechanic.

**Zachery Karter**: The team's Recon and Intelligence. Very unpredictable but a useful asset to the team, need to learn to control but never has been truly impulsive just Acts alone. Age 34, 5' 11 154 lbs. Team Field Recon and Intelligence.

**(Ex Samuel Nethen**: Teams Computer Expert and Covert ops B&E Specialist. Served four years in Vietnam and then 10 years in the SEALs.Age 43, 6' 4, 156 lbs. Team Computer Expert and Covert Ops Specialist.

**Kathleen Walker-Romens**: The youngest on the team. The teams Military strategist and Military tactical advisors. Very cool under pressure, Extremely intelligent. Age 22, 5' 7 123 lbs. Team Military Strategist and Military Tactical Advisor.

**Dr. Leslie Foster**: The team's Chemist, biologist, virologist, and team Medic. Very Smart graduated college at age 23 already having a PHD im chemistry. Good at Weapons and basic training. Age 28, 5' 6, 119 lbs. Team Medic chemist, biologist and virologist.

**Chapter one**

" Sir shall I take liberty of Preparing arms for the team?" asked Elisabeth.

"Yes begin immediently." " I also want for the rest of you to prepare." "Zach

begin gathering me any info you have on the Island were going to and have

the team dress According to climate and terrain." " Sam and Harris I want

you to gather the equipment and load them into the copter. I want vests'

gloves boots any other equipment that We may need." "When your down

help Beth with the weapons." "Kate I want you to help me draw up a plan for

this OP." "Lets move ladies and gentlemen we need to be on schedule." The

team as one all began to move to their appointed tasks wondering what was

coming up. 3 hours later "Sir I have the weapons were going to bring and

arm." "Excellent is the ammunition packed?" " yes it is" she replied. "Ok so

what are we equipping?" "Im having each team member armed with an M16

A1 assault rifle with laser scopes and sights. Carry four spare clips." "Good

" Michael replied." "First side arm will be the Standard issue S.T.A.R.S.

Berretta 9mm with semi hollow jacketed rounds. Three clips each. "Second

side arm is our modified MP5 assault rifle with scope and laser Sights with

three mags a piece." " Im also having all of us carry two flash bang and two

fragmentation grenades." " Im also having us come with entry shotguns, and

S&W M629 Revolvers."She said with a grin. I know it's kinda over doing it

but hey it said be well armed."Yes your right. He said again nodding in

approval." " I also think we should Bring the Desert Eagles . . . I know they're

completely unnecessary but I just have this feeling we might need them." Beth

face flushed with embarrassment. "any don't, be shy I Think you have a

excellent conscious and personally I don't like the feeling for this mission

either."

Two hours later

Back in the staff room

" Ok I have drawn up a good-looking plan from the info Zach compiled for

me about this island where going to." Kate said pulling out a large map and

spreading it on the Table. " The island we are going to is called "Le de la

neige et de la glace." Also, meaning Island of the snow and ice." This is a

very unusal occurrence in this hemisphere. The entire island is covered in

snowy climate reaching temperatures below zero." The island is in a set of

rings layer after layer creating a plateau of sorts. Anyway using thermal

imaging we see inside the moutian there seems to be a structure of Sorts."

"You mean someone hollowed out that area, so there's like a lab there or

something?" asked Leslie. "It would seem so" Kate replied softly. "Wow"

breathed Harris. " Im suggesting were all dressed warmly then" said Beth with

a nervous chuckle. "Anyway, im thinking we should push for an aerial drop at

the meeting." " good choice ill have them consider it". "Sir can we use the

new thermal Suits, there more light weight and will be just as good as a parka

but making us more stealthy and faster." "The intrewsting aspect about them

is the hide thermal energy from sattelite and radar." we can where them under

our cammaflouge suits". " ok things look good people im proud of us. But

lets be ready, we move out in 2 hours so letrs be ready."

* * *

Thanks for reading please Give me some reviews. Chapter two will be done soon.

* * *


	2. To the Island

**Chapter two: To the Island  
**  
"Captain wake up!" someone shouted in his ear. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.   
  
"Were in Mexico city already"? "yes sir" said a voice through the speaker on the   
  
Transport copter. "Mik how much farther about 10 minutes before i touch down   
  
on the S.T.A.R.S. base of Operations." " Is everybody ready he asked" he blinked   
  
letting his eyes get adjusted to the bright morning light streaming through the window.   
  
He looked at the rest of his sleepy team except for Leslie who kept Mik company   
  
through out the nights flight and had woken him up.   
  
"Captain you should radio into the base to let them know where we are and how  
  
long it should take to get there. Where about ten minutes away from the S.T.A.R.S.   
  
base and we should be expected soon." "we made excellent time Mik. good work" he  
  
sat down in the copilots chair and radioed into the base. He woke the rest of them   
  
up and had them buckle up and had them straighten out there field uniform with vests   
  
on top and their packs loaded with their side arms and ammo.   
  
They landed and were greeted by the commanding officers of the base and the operation.   
  
Told to rest up and in two hours the meeting would take place in the   
  
resources chamber and of operations. "lets freshen up people and i want all of you to   
  
look sharp and good we cant look tired or restless. We are one of the top teams   
  
going in on this operation and we need to set a good feeling so we can get through this.   
  
All S.T.A.R.S. teams have already received word of the deadly virus knowing if   
  
any of them get as much as a single drop of blood into our system we are as good as   
  
dead." he finished his sentence meeting all their eyes. they all nodded and walked   
  
out to load clips and check there guns and equipment. Two hours later they all emerged   
  
from there respective rooms tired grimed face but refreshed. they all stood   
  
proud and had their sidearms on and combat uniform clean and unwrinkled. boots   
  
freshly polished; they were truly a remarkable team. They walked down the hallway   
  
together as one unit one body. The intimacy and fondness for one another was special   
  
and bonds made in the past would be put the test surly in this test of will, strength   
  
and courage. they sat and stood around the table talking to the other teams already there.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to S.T.A.R.S. base of Operations of Mexico City.  
  
We know we have called you on such short notice but we need you. you are the   
  
very best that S.T.A.R.S. has to offer here in this region." Said the CO of the base.   
  
"We have the Pleasure in this OP to have Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. and Maine   
  
Exeter Branch S.T.A.R.S. and there expertise on the situation so I'm Turing this over to them."  
  
he finished and walked out the room. "Hey, welcome ladies and gentlemen   
  
my name is Chris Redfield and then theres also Barry Burton, Claire Redfield   
  
(my Sister), Jill Valentine, and Rebbecca Chambers of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S.  
  
"And I'm David Trapp of The Maine Exeter Branch S.T.A.R.S. and my last team   
  
member John Andrews." a cool clipped British accent flowed out from behind Chris.  
  
"OK so from what you heard so far its basically another lab but this time its a bit worse.  
  
Reports have been heard that they are trying to set up a major plant there making Umbrella   
  
horrors and now these super soldiers using their new O-Virus Combined with the G-Virus  
  
to create a soldier oblivious to pain and will never stop fighting till thee end."  
  
The news hit all the teams hard. They stayed still taking the news like it was no   
  
big deal but the truth was it was bad. Hope was almost lost in his teams eyes but some stayed.  
  
"Heres the plan" David continued. " Me, Chris, Barry, and John will be leading four teams  
  
up the mountain tonight in four hours. Me at the West, Chris to the North, Barry the East and

John South. Our Missions to Destroy the lab. My team will be shutting down power supply to

the Lab and outer buildings. Captain Adam Silverman of the Los Angeles City S.T.A.R.S. will

be coming with me."  
  
"My team going the North route will be shutting down the communications tower at   
  
the top of the Mountain. Captain Sarostro Mandale will Accompany me."  
  
"My Team Going the East route" said Barry " will be assisting me to Enter the Hive Lab   
  
and using charges blow the lab up. Captain Micheal Camanda of The Phoenix City   
  
S.T.A.R.S. and Jill and Becks gonna come with us, and Claire with Chris."  
  
"My Team will be going the South route and we are going to be heading to the Cages   
  
Where the "creatures" are being kept. we are gonna blow them to Holy Hell."   
  
The Teams laughed at this and began discussing the missions they were being sent on  
  
with there team captain before leaving the conference room.  
  
When they got back to there lounge they all said goodnight cause they had to be up in   
  
an hour and they needed the rest. I however sat there wondering how it was gonna go.  
  
**One Hour later**  
  
" Ugh, i hate speed copter rides." groaned Zach. "Hahaha" laughed Les. "Shut it   
  
Doc. I could use something or ill toss my cookies all over the copter."  
  
She smiled at him and opened up her jacket pocket and handed him a pack of Pepto  
  
Bismal tablets he chewed them gratefully and settled back into his chair. The Medium   
  
sized Combat Transport copter was shaky it felt like it was gonna fall apart on their   
  
speedy journey to the island.   
  
"Hey Les you got any more of those pills?" asked a Queasy Kate. She handed over a pack  
  
of pills and bottle of water. She Sighed and tried to not let her mind wander.   
  
"Hey Les-" started Mik. "WHY DON'T YOU ASK HARRIS. HE'S A QUALIFIED   
  
MEDIC AS WELL!" she shouted irritably. He laughed softly. "I just wanted to ask how   
  
you where feeling?" He smiled. She sighed at the pleasure that he cared enough to ask.  
  
"I'm sorry, yea I'm doing OK. Kinda nervous but i wonder who isn't and how."   
  
He smiled and brushed her soft brown hair out of her eyes.  
  
" I'm glad your with us. We need you just as much as we need everybody else  
  
we are a team and teams stick together." He stood up and went up to check on the   
  
pilot.   
  
"Hey guys we are just about to arrive to the island so-" BAM! a bone jarring shake   
  
went through the plane.  
  
"What the Hell!" Yelled Beth. BAM! Another enormous thud against the outside of the chapter.  
  
"Sir Our Radder shows that a large creature is now slamming against our hull." The Pilot

Shouted over the intercom. Everybody buckle up I'm gonna try and fly past this bitch. The

Copter started to swerve and pitch to miss the attacks of the mysterious creature. "ughhhh i

really hate flying." said Zach


	3. The Island

**Chapter Three: The Island  
**  
"Set us down and ill shoot the bastard off of you!" yelled Mik. Captain grab my sniper rifle   
  
if you will and ill try to shoot him off of us."   
  
" We need to land fast" yelled the pilot. "You think yelled Beth!" She scrambled to grab the   
  
case which held Miks Custom Sniper rifle. She grabs it and screws on the barrel and the sights   
  
and hands it too Micheal.  
  
"Here take the clip." Beth shouted. She tossed the clip to the rifle and a few extra loose

rounds to him. He loaded the clip and handed it to Mik. "Thanks Cap." he said quickly and

waited to get off.  
  
They landed in a small area covered in ice. Mik Immediately opened the door and began

to shoot at the circling creature. It was a horrific looking monster. One of Umbrellas newest

flying creature.  
  
Its wings were tattered and the head was like a dinosaur long and narrow. The torso was half   
  
man half beast. its skin seemed to drip and ooze with blood.  
  
" Take that thing out!" Yelled The Captain as he carried out an SA 80 assault rifle and  
  
opened fire on it. The Beast took several rounds in the chest but didn't seem to  
  
notice. Mik took careful aim and fired a round into the monsters head. This time the creature  
  
started to spasm then collapsed dropping past them onto a cliff.   
  
"Alright everybody i want weapons at the ready. this island is already starting to piss me   
  
off barked the Captain. The team loaded in their clips into their weapons and adjusted their

gear.  
  
" We have about three miles upward climb to the lab from here it'll take us about two hours  
  
the mountain is pretty steep and i don't wanna take a chance in case we are attacked again."

Barry said loading his Colt Pythons with speed loaders.  
  
They began to climb up the mountain climbing over boulders and scaling the cliffs. It was

tough and twice more the giant bird like creatures attacked.   
  
" Fire at will!" Barry shouted over the roar of the creatures. In mid climb up a cliff the  
  
S.T.A.R.S. clammped themselves the face of the cliff and spun around firing. There were four of   
  
the large beasts this time swooping at them and pulling out of Dives when they were met a   
  
hail of automatic fire from the assortment of MP5's and M16 A1's.  
  
"Coming on your left Micheal! " Shouted Barry raising his Colt spinning around and firing  
  
two large holes in the chest of the beast which fell back wards in the air rolling but astonishingly  
  
it stopped in mid air and began to charge t them once again. "Shit." he muttered under his breath

and fired again. Mean while on the other side of him Harris, Zach, and Leslie where taking out

one of the smaller ones with their M16 A1's, its flesh raided with bullet wounds its wings could

no longer support itself. Plummeting thousands of feet to its death.  
  
Firing, Miks rifle ran dry. He whipped out the Entry Shotgun and blasted away. The force of the   
  
shots sent Him flying into the wall knocking his breath out of him But putting five large holes into   
  
the beast. It tried to dive forward but was met with a hail of bullets from his left. He turned and  
  
saw Leslie grinning at him.  
  
"Watch your back," she said eyes flashing a sexy look at him and laughed. He   
  
laughed too, and continued to climb up the cliff.   
  
They climbed for another three hours till they came to a safe looking outcropping in the cliff.  
  
The team set up tents, reloaded their weapons ate some food, and talked for awhile.  
  
Mik decided to go to Leslie's tent. He opened the panel to find her changed into a fresh   
  
skin tight heat suit showing off her firm and sexy young body.  
  
" Hey Les...hey i wanted to than you for your help today," Mik said quietly sitting next  
  
to her.  
  
"We all look out for each other and...." she stopped as Mik brushed a Lock of her   
  
brown hair out of her eyes. Deep green and gold and a trace of freckles. She breathed  
  
in and closed her eyes.  
  
He caressed her neck and leaned down. Her cold lips met his bringing her, her first wonderful  
  
experience of need and longing. He was kissing the cold out of her. Abruptly She pulled  
  
away from.  
  
" Should we even be doing this..." she asked whimpering as he pulled her closer and nuzzle  
  
her neck.  
  
"Don't tell me you weren't expecting that, " he said kissing her again on the mouth slipping his   
  
tongue into her mouth. This time she didn't stop him.  
  
He slowly unzipped her suit reaching and claiming her firm breasts.  
  
" Your my first guy, " she said into his ear shuddering when he traced his thumbs  
  
longingly over her nipples. He suddenly withdrew his hand and placed his hands on hers.   
  
"I wish we could but we cant here, " he said releasing her mouth.She nodded her head   
  
in silent agreement.   
  
She put her hand on his shoulder and ran her other hand through his longish dark golden  
  
brown hair. He kissed her again. and they settled into the sleeping bag cuddling each   
  
other stealing kisses through out the night. She sighed and snuggled into him feeling his arousal   
  
against her leg.  
  
Making her feel female, secretive, seductive and sexy. My god she was hopelessly in love with   
  
Mikhan. What was she going to do. She snuggled into his arms and fell asleep against his   
  
warm body.  
  
God he thought was he a fool. He had liked her sense the first day they had met three

years ago.  
  
He knew they had sexual tension and feelings for each other but he and she had kept work first   
  
and never thought of asking her out at all. But recent events had made him think. But My god

Mik here in the middle of a hostile mission. He had lost his Bloody Mind. But she curled a leg

around him and he knew he was lost. Lost in love. They would just have to figure it out when the

mission was over.   
  
They woke early preparing for the climb ahead.


End file.
